Baby Surprise!
by Freelance360
Summary: Late at night a basket fill with bundles of joy is left in front of the shimazu dorm which is gonna change the lives of the tenants! Not good with summaries but hope you still read!


**A/N: Just felt like writing this story for some reason. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

_Its late in the afternoon and we are now outside the Shimazu dorm where we see Yamato Naoe who is sitting down in front of the dorm and looks to be waiting for someone. As he waits he looks up to the sky and smiles as if he is thinking good thoughts. At that moment Yamato's cell phone starts ringing He goes to check his phone and sees that its Shoichi calling so he picks it up._

"Hey Capt" says Yamato answering the phone

"Hey Yamato!" shouts Shoichi on the other end "Me and the others are going to

the karaoke bar downtown and we wanna know if you're down"

"Sorry no can do" says Yamato "I got some business to take care of"

"Riiiight" says Shoichi "When you mean business you mean Momoyo right?"

"Yeah so my hands are gonna be full" says Yamato

_All of a sudden a gust of wind storms on by the area. After the wind calms down a person is shown walking up to Yamato and its none other than beautiful yet fierce Momoyo Kawakami, who is wearing her favorite light purple shirt with jeans._

"Well speak of the devil" smiles Yamato "Hey Capt I'll call you later"

"Ok and godspeed Yamato" says Shoichi "You're gonna need it"

"Thanks for the encouragement" says Yamato who then hangs up his cell and gets up to walk towards Momoyo

"Hey Darl~ing" smiles Momoyo who wraps her arms around Yamato and gives him a passionate kiss which lasts for a few seconds

"Hey Nee-san" smiles Yamato "Thats was some hello kiss"

"Well I missed you" smiles Momoyo "Anyways how about we go inside and have some fun in your room"

"Of course" says Yamato who grabs hold of Momoyo's hand and takes her to his room "So what you wanna do first?"

"Well I'm bored so lets play a game" says Momoyo

"Ok" grins Yamato who then pulls out a game console along with two controllers

_The game they're playing is a fighting game and so far after three matches Yamato is dominating Momoyo who is not happy about it._

"Yamato?" says Momoyo who pauses the game

"Yeah Nee-San" says Yamato

"This is boring" pouts Momoyo

"Sorry about that" grins Yamato "How can I make it more fun?"

_At that moment Momoyo thought of something and she makes a big smile_

"How about we do a penalty game" smiles Momoyo

"I'm listening…" says Yamato willing to hear more

"After each match whoever is the loser has to take off a piece of clothing" smiles Momoyo "Whaddya say?"

"I say game on" smiles Yamato

_They start the challenge and after five more games Yamato has lost his jacket while Momoyo only has on her black lingerie. They playing their sixth game since the competition started and Momoyo doesn't look to be doing any better. Yamato is on the verge of winning when all of a sudden the game pauses._

"Whats the matter Nee-san?" asks Yamato who looks over to Momoyo

_When Yamato turns to look at Momoyo and the next thing he knows he sees Momoyo leaning to him and shortly after that she is kissing him. Momoyo then forces her tongue into his mouth and uses her __tongue to play with Yamato's tongue. At first Yamato is shocked but he quickly regains himself and pushes off Momoyo._

"Nee-san!?" says a blushing Yamato

"What are you so surprised about?" asks Momoyo who then creeps up to Yamato's ear and whispers "Ya-ma-to"

"Wait I gotta make sure no one is here first" says Yamato

"What for?" asks Momoyo "Everyone knows that we're dating and also that we already had sex"

"Yeah but still I'm just making sure we don't any have any 'surprise' entrances" says Yamato

The couple look at each other and drop their heads as they both think *Miyako*

"Ok hurry up and check" says Momoyo "While you do that I'm gonna make myself comfortable"

_Yamato does a quick scan around the dorm to see who is inside and sees that its just him and Momoyo. With that he goes back to his room to be with his girlfriend. When he opens the door he sees Momoyo laying down on the futon._

"What took ya so long?" asks Momoyo

"Just making sure we was by ourselves is all" answers Yamato

"Then what are you waiting for?" asks Momoyo who then pats on the futon "Lets get this started"

"You don't gotta tell me twice" smiles Yamato

_Yamato then takes off his shirt showing his well toned body. He then goes to the futon where he gets on top of Momoyo and starts to kiss her. As they are kissing passionately Yamato has his hands __running them up and down her body. Momoyo looked a little shocked on how aggressive Yamato is being but that shock would only be short lived. Momoyo then retaliated and started tongue wrestling with her lover. Momoyo then puts her hands onto Yamato's pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. After successfully unbuckling Yamato's belt she then pulls down his pants and Yamato, while still tongue wrestling with her shakes his pants off leaving only his boxers still intact. With that they continue to go at it like wild dogs in heat. Yamato then breaks the kiss and then pulled Momoyo lower body to his but before the action started Momoyo stops him._

"Whats wrong Nee-san?" asks Yamato

_Momoyo goes rummaging into her right bra and takes out a condom_

"Better safe than sorry" smiles Momoyo

"Oh you don't want my child Nee-san?" jokes Yamato

"Of course I do" smiles Momoyo who caresses Yamato on the right cheek "But I wanna be ready"

"I thought the great Momoyo Kawakami was ready for everything and anything" smiles Yamato

"I am but I can't take care of another baby right now" smiles Momoyo

"Well I would get jealous if you don't pay me enough attention" smiles Yamato who takes the condom

"I know" says Momoyo "Anyways enough talk and more action"

"Ok" smiles Yamato who opens the condom

_We go outside of Yamato's room where you could hear loud sounds of moans and things breaking or crashing. As they make love time passes and now it looks to be early in the morning and we are now back inside Yamato's room where it looks like a total mess. We go to his futon where we spot Yamato in his bed cuddled up with his lover. They both look exhausted and are breathing heavy after having sex._

"Nee-san?" asks a tired Yamato

"Yeah Yamato?" says Momoyo

"I think we're gonna have to apologize to the gang when we walk to school"

"How long have have we been doing it?" asks Yamato

"Since I came over" says Momoyo

"Which was?" asks Yamato

"Around 8:15 I guess" says a nonchalant Momoyo

Yamoto looks over to his right to look at his clock which is on his nightstand and sees the current time and his eyes pop in astonishment.

"Whats wrong lil bro?" asks Momoyo

Yamato says without changing his astonished expression "Its 11:25 p.m."

"Wow" smiles Momoyo "You sure have some stamina"

"Thats not the point!" snaps Yamato

"So whats the point?" asks Momoyo

"The point is we just had sex for over 3 hours!" answers Yamato"Not to mention I have I have…."

_Yamato has a look on his as if he just remembered he forgot something important to do and he facepalms himself _

"Aww crap!" says Yamato "I forgot to meet up with my new associate tonight"

"Not my problem" shrugs Momoyo

"I know I know" says Yamato as he then tries to get up from bed but Momoyo grabs his arm

"Where are you going?" asks Momoyo

"I'm going to take a bath" answers Yamato who then tries to get up from bed again only to get pulled back down by Momoyo who at that moment cracks a lustful smile

"Yamato..." smiles Momoyo "Wanna bathe together?"

"Sure why not" says Yamato "You would force your way in anyways"

_The two are the hall and about to head to the bath when all of a sudden they hear a loud knocking noise. _

"What was that?" asks Yamato

"Sounds like it was came from up front" says Momoyo "Yamato stay here"

"Ok" replies Yamato

_The two walk over to the front door where they hear something. Momoyo then opens the door where she sees a large basket with white sheet covered over the contents. She looks into the basket where see slight movements. She removes the fabric and she is shocked when she sees two babies laying down side by side just moving around and about. The baby on the right has brown shaggy hair to go along with their puppy dog brown eyes. While the baby on the left has pearl black hair along with red fiery eyes. The two babies look at Momoyo dumbfounded as they tilt their heads. Momoyo in return does the same thing. _

With a surprised look on her face, Momoyo only say these words.

"Oh….my...god. I gotta get Yamato"

_Momoyo then goes towards the door to get Yamato but the babies then start to cry. Which makes Momoyo go back to them and try to calm them down. _

"Come little babies don't cry" pleads Momoyo who then picks up both babies up and tries to rock them to sleep

_Sooner than later footsteps could be heard heading towards the entrance. Moments later we see Yamato._

"Nee-san whats going on!?" asks a worried Yamato who then spots Momoyo with the two infants in tow

_His face would quickly go from worried to dumbfounded when he sees the two infants crying_

"Yamato can you help?" asks Momoyo

Yamato then shakes his head to regain himself and says "Yeah"

Momoyo then goes to Yamato and hands him the baby from the left and says "Calm this one down. I've been trying to calm him down but he's not even trying"

"O-ok" says Yamato who tries to calm down the infant down

_The two continued to rock the babies for a couple of minutes when they finally fell asleep. Momoyo then with one of the infants in tow grabs their basket._

"Well lets get them inside" whispers Momoyo

_Yamato nods his head to Momoyo's words and the two head into the dorm with the infants in their arms. They head towards the kitchen and with the now sleeping babies. _

"So what should we do?" asks Moyo

_Momoyo then is about to sit down but then senses danger nearby and quickly umps off from her chair. She then sees a arrow pierce the chair. Not even a second later we see Miyako and Chris charge into the kitchen, Momoyo out of instinct charges at the two as well. But she realizes that she still has the baby and her arms and she yields. Miyako and Chris stop their assault when they see its Momoyo. _

"What the hell are you doing!?" yell a mad Chris

Momoyo gives off a nervous giggle and says "Well…

_At that moment the baby that is in her arms starts to cry. Miyako and Chris look at the crying children with shocked faces._

"Ummmm Momo?…." asks a flabbergasted Miyako "Is that…."

"Hehehehe surprise" lightly grins Momoyo

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
